1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a peroxide-vulcanizable, fluorine-containing elastomer composition, and more particularly a white pigment-containing composition of peroxide-vulcanizable, fluorine-containing elastomer, with an improved compression set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, carbon black such as MT carbon black, etc. has been used as a filler for the peroxide vulcanizable, fluorine-containing elastomer, but black vulcanized products are obtained, resulting in poor discriminatability and limited use range as products. Thus, such disadvantages can be overcome by changing the filler from the carbon black to white carbon and by adding various pigments to prepare a composition colored as desired, and vulcanizing such a colored composition. However, the resulting vulcanized products generally have no better compression set as a criterion of seal characteristics in the case of sealing materials as use, when compared with black vulcanized products using carbon black such as MT carbon black, etc.